


Small Spaces (Diakko)

by kayr0ss



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Home, This is self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss
Summary: Akko would like to get up from the couch. Diana won’t let her.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 22
Kudos: 384





	Small Spaces (Diakko)

They were kissing.

And a little uncomfortable, if Akko were to be frank, because her couch wasn’t particularly big and she was surprised Diana hadn’t started complaining that at least _one_ of her limbs were going numb. But _oh_ was she a good kisser—and Akko could feel the warmth of Diana’s palms burning into the bare skin of her sides. Her oversized shirt left plenty of room for wandering hands to enter, but the blonde was _hopelessly_ respectful, even while making out.

And honestly? She was _really_ into that.

“Diana,” Akko pulled back, giggling into the other woman’s neck. “People need to breathe!”

“Sorry,” Diana chuckled, lifting a hand to stroke her hair. Akko lay atop her, entangled among her limbs and a fluffy blanket from Japan that had Hello Kitty all over it. She could feel the soft rumble of Diana’s laughter through chest, noting with delight that she felt like kissing her at the neck. So she did. Once, and then twice, and then a third time while she lifted a hand to cup the other woman’s cheek.

Then she smiled against Diana’s skin, wondering if she could get away with teasing… with sinking her teeth _just a little bit_ against Diana’s pulse. The action was handsomely rewarded with a sharp breath, and the feeling of fingernails raking against her lower back.

Feeling smug, Akko giggled and moved up to kiss her partner innocently on the cheek. “Hi.” She grinned, smiling childishly towards the woman below her.

Diana looked completely flustered. Akko should have felt sorry—but it was absolutely priceless!

“So,” she started with devilish sweetness. “Wanna get food?”

Diana raised an eyebrow. “No.”

Akko noticed blue eyes flicker restlessly between her lips and her eyes. She tried her best not to swoon at how Diana pursed her lips in what she knew by now was self-restraint.

Akko kissed her nose. “Why not?”

“I…” Diana began to blush harder, already impressively red from their earlier activity. “Am quite enjoying this.”

The brunette blinked innocently. “This?”

“ _Akko…_ ”

She actually whined! Adorably!

“You’re gonna have to be specific,” Akko stated matter-of-factly. Oh, was she going to milk this moment for all its worth! To add to the effect, she leaned in closer, loving the way Diana licked her lip lower lip and held her breath anticipation. Akko titled her head, nuzzling her nose against the other’s and enjoying the feel her girlfriend’s hand sliding back to the side of her waist.

Akko brushed against her lips, “well?”

Diana kissed her. She did so with a soft hum from the back of her throat, shifting her position so that Akko—who was slowly kissing her back—fell to the side and would find herself pinned between Diana and the couch’s backrest.

She loved it when Diana was like this. With her, it never felt too cramped to share all the small spaces.

The brunette broke the kiss for some air again.

“That wasn’t an answer.” Akko pouted. She decided to push herself up with her arms so that she was back on top of Diana and hovered above her from a considerable distance. Diana seemed displeased with this development. “I asked…” Akko said pointedly, “what you were enjoying so much that was more important than getting food?”

She was met with a mildly irritated glare. _Blushing_ glare.

Akko motioned to get up from the couch (which she wasn’t _really_ going to do), but a pair of arms wrapped themselves quite firmly around her waist.

“Mhmm?” Akko tried not to grin.

“Now you’re just teasing me.”

“ _Mou,_ I asked a question! No teasing there.”

When Diana’s lip jutted the _slightest_ bit forward to form an pout, Akko lost it and giggled. She fell downwards back in close proximity to Diana. She grinned against the blonde’s temple, enjoying the smell of her hair and kissing her near the brow. Diana’s embrace tightened around her—and _goodness_ it warmed her heart so deeply she could feel her chest swell.

“My guess is I’m trapped,” Akko whispered, meeting Diana’s beautiful— _beautiful—_ blue eyes when the latter turned her head to look at her.

“That is correct.”

“I _did_ want to get some strawberry yogurt.” She huffed, curling into herself and closer to Diana, who adjusted her arms to hold her snugly.

“You’ll spoil your appetite for dinner.”

“What if someone knocks at the door?”

“Then we aren’t home.”

Akko laughed at that one, “and what if I needed to go to the bathroom?”

Diana paused at that. “But you just went an hour ago. You’ve not had any water since, and liquid isn’t processed by the kidneys as qui—”

She shut her up with a kiss—good lord—Akko she loved her _so much_.

The recipient happily obliged.

“Would it have killed you to just answer?” Akko laughed, finding the whole thing hilarious.

“And give you the satisfaction?”

 _Hah!_ Suddenly, Akko’s fighting spirit was back—

—and then gone, because Diana's eyes were _soft_ , and her hands had come up to hold Akko’s face—

“I _love_ you.”

—and Diana had a _stupidly_ smitten smile when she asked her:

“Stay with me here?”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello! So I’ve kinda been spamming the LWA fics haven’t I haha sorry guys! Stay at home! This self-indulgent fluff is a knee-jerk reaction to having read amazingly-written Diakko angst WHICH BROKE MY HEART so here *mic drop* this is a band aid


End file.
